


Even Though We Ain't Got Money

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Destiel wedding, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Destiel wedding 2021, First Dance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Dean and Cas get married on Valentine's Day of 2021, and celebrate their wedding night in turn style- panties and garter included.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Even Though We Ain't Got Money

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the amazing winchester-reload's wedding art (https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/643163779073474560/my-king-at-last).  
> The title is the song that I imagined as their first dance but you can insert any song you believe to be their first dance, it's ambiguous for a reason :)

As the reception started, Dean and Cas left their suit jackets behind to do their first dance. The crowns perched on their heads glowed in the soft candle light as Cas pulled Dean closer, his right hand wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist. His thumb gently stroked the small of Dean’s back as the soft melody of their first dance song began. Cas took the lead, Dean following naturally as he moved them along the old wood floor. They’re eyes remained locked, ignoring those around them. Tonight was about celebrating their love, their journey in becoming one. Friends and family watched with teary eyes as the men danced, their worries having melted away as their love for each other shone bright. The song faced and Cas let go of Dean’s hand to cup his chin. He gently pulled Dean’s face towards him, capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss. Dean sighed against his mouth, body softening against Cas’. 

They broke apart after a few moments, smiling as they looked around. Cas’ gripped Dean’s hand and led him to the table where their cake sat. The simple exterior of the cake was elegant. Cake cutter in hand, both men created the first slice. The rainbow interior of the cake matched the handprint on Dean’s left shoulder. They took turns feeding the one a single bite, laughing when Cas missed Dean’s mouth, smearing frosting across his cheek. 

The rest of the reception was filled with music, drinking, and dancing. As the hours dwindled down, Dean started to hint at Cas that it was time to go. It started subtle, a firm hand on Cas’ upper thigh. Gradually, Dean lost his subtlety. Midnight rang, and Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, dragging him towards the door.

“See you guys later! I’m taking my husband outta here but enjoy the rest of the booze on us!” Dean yelled to the crowd. Everyone turned to wave goodbye and the grooms made their final exit. 

They hadn’t planned much of a honeymoon but their bags were packed in the Impala. The plan was to take a road trip, going wherever the road took them. Dean slid into the driver’s seat, and watched as Cas’ did the same on the other side. He turned the ignition over, Baby coming alive with a purr. He pulled out of the parking lot, and hit the road. Cas’ hand found his and they drove until they found a nicer hotel than either of them had ever stayed at. 

After reaching their room, they left their shoes by the door and dropped their bags on the floor. Their lips crashed together, all of the heat that had been building throughout the day coming to the surface. Dean’s tongue pressed against the seam of Cas’ mouth, seeking permission to enter. Cas groaned, lips opening and allowing Dean’s tongue to slip inside. Dean’s hands slid Cas’ suspenders off his shoulders and moved to work on unbuttoning his shirt. He made short work of it, tossing the shirt off to the side without ever breaking the kiss. Cas returned the favor. 

Dean broke the kiss, moving to plant more along Cas’ jaw and down, placing them on his neck. He gently sucked a mark on Cas’ collarbone and Cas shuddered in response. His hands reached down to undo Dean’s pants. He pulled them down, hand brushing against something unexpected.

Cas looked down, and found Dean wearing a pair of white silk panties. Further down Dean’s right thigh, Cas spotted a matching white band with a slim pink bow. Dean watched as Cas licked his lips, eyes fixed on the garter.

“I was not expecting this, Dean.” Cas’ voice was impossibly deep, which sent more of Dean’s blood rushing south. “Did you buy this for yourself or for me?”

A blush started to creep up Dean’s cheeks. “Both. I love how they feel and I know you love how I look in panties.”

Cas hummed his approval as his hands settled on Dean’s hips, thumbs gently stroking the soft material he found there. He pressed his lips to Dean’s, relishing the feeling of the silk under his palms. Dean’s hands found their way to unbutton and unzip Cas’ pants, pushing them down. He used his hands on Cas’ hips to encourage him to step backwards, allowing both of them to leave their slacks behind on the floor. Cas’ erection rubbed against Dean’s through two sets of fabric but it wasn’t enough. Moaning, he slipped his hands under the waistband of Cas’ boxers, pushing them down Cas’ thighs, hands trailing softly. Cas got the message and stepped out of them as well.

All that was left on their bodies was the garter, Dean’s panties and the matching silver rings that adorned their left hands. 

“Panties off, garter stays.” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips. Cas nodded in response and knelt to remove the panties from Dean’s body. He left kisses down Dean’s stomach and thighs, avoiding Dean’s leaking cock. Cas planted several kisses around the garter, loving the feeling of the silk against his lips and cheeks. Dean’s breathing was becoming more rapid and his hands had found their way to Cas’ hair.

“Cas, fuck me tonight.” 

Cas smiled and planted a kiss on Dean’s stomach, his chest brushing against Dean’s erection, giving him the smallest amount of friction. 

“I’m going to fuck my husband tonight.” The emphasis placed on the word husband made Dean shudder, all thoughts leaving his head as Cas stood. His arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, lips pressing against Dean’s firmly. Cas walked them backwards to the bed, where Dean fell back onto the mattress. 

Dean moved back towards the head board, making himself comfortable as Cas rummaged through one of their bags for the lube. Cas turned around, lube in hand, to find Dean with his legs spread, cock standing proud. Cas smiled, his own erection full as he walked to his husband. 

Cas flipped open the lube with one hand, squirting some onto his fingers. He licked one strip from base to tip as his hand moved towards Dean’s ass. He circled it with one lubed finger, waiting for Dean to relax back into the bed before slipping his finger inside. Dean moaned, the feeling of even one finger adding almost too much stimulation. Cas knew that Dean needed time to adjust to having a finger in his ass, so Cas waited and peppered Dean’s thighs with kisses. He grabbed the garter gently with his teeth and let it snap back against Dean’s thigh. Dean’s dick twitched at the sensation and Dean gasped. 

“More, Cas, I need more now.”

Cas obeyed, sliding his finger the rest of the way in slowly. “You feel so good, Dean, so tight.” 

He removed his finger as slowly as he inserted it but continued moving it in and out of Dean’s ass. His speed increased as Dean relaxed, the sensation becoming familiar. He added a second finger, and began stretching Dean in earnest. 

“Fuck Cas.”

“That’s the plan.” 

Before he added a third lubed finger, Cas took Dean in his mouth. He knew exactly how far he could go with a blow job and used that to push Dean closer to the edge. Before long, Dean was thoroughly prepped. Cas removed his fingers and added more lube to his palm before slicking up his dick. He lined himself up to Dean’s ass and kissed Dean deeply.

“Come on Cas, fuck me already.” Dean moaned, breaking away from Cas’ kiss. 

Cas nodded, and slowly started pressing himself into Dean. He waited until Dean had adjusted to his dick before continuing inch by inch until he was fully seated. Cas leaned in, trapping Dean’s cock between their stomachs as he captured Dean’s lips in a searing kiss. He felt Dean’s hands on his hips and knew it was time to move. He withdrew almost completely before sliding home once again. Each stroke, Cas picked up speed. One hand settled on Dean’s hip while the other found the garter on Dean’s thigh. He played with it while thrusting into Dean.

“Oh fuck Cas. Right there.” Words pierced through their ragged breathing as Cas found Dean’s prostate. He continued to hit Dean’s sweet spot.

“I need you to come for me Dean. Please.” Cas’ words were softer than Dean’s but they had the desired effect. Dean reached between their bodies and started jerking his cock. Dean could feel his orgasm building, and it only took a couple more strokes for him to come, coating his hand and their stomachs with his release. Cas continued to thrust into Dean, riding him through his orgasm. Cas was coming moments later, head dropping against Dean’s shoulder as his orgasm rocked through him. 

Cas pulled out gently, and collapsed next to Dean. He looked over and found Dean’s green eyes. They were shining as bright as their crowns had been during their ceremony. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Dean’s. 

They stayed there, lazily kissing until the cooling come became too uncomfortable to bear. 

“Let’s shower, husband.” Dean said with a smile, winking as he said the word husband. Cas nodded, allowing Dean to take his hand and lead him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd (as of 2/17/21)


End file.
